


Halloween

by AFSailor



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rape, Spanking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Bo brakowało mi takich tekstów do serii DxD.





	Halloween

Był chłodny, halloweenowy wieczór, kiedy Rias i Akeno szły uliczką wiodącą przez dzielnicę, w której znajdował się domy Isseia. Jak zwykle tego wieczora, w okolicy kręciło się pełno dzieciaków i nastolatków poprzebieranych za najróżniejsze potwory i straszydła. Ale wśród tej zbieraniny obie dziewczyny zdecydowanie wyróżniały się. Rias przebrana była za czarownicę – miała na głowie obszerny kapelusz z szerokim rondem i wysokim, spiczastym czubkiem, w ręku trzymała miotłę o uchwycie zakończonym dużą dynią. Na rękach miała fioletowe rękawice sięgające łokci, zaś na nogach fioletowe zakolanówki i wysokie, czarne buty na obcasie. Czarny stanik i gorset z pomarańczowymi tasiemkami oraz kusa, pomarańczowa spódniczka dopełniały jej stroju.

Akeno wybrała na tę okazję niemniej seksowny strój diablicy. Do głowy przypięła plastikowe, fioletowe robi i niewielką koronę zwieńczoną dynią. Czarny stanik okrywał jej obfity biust, a wiązany na brzuchu kostium niewiele pozostawiał dla wyobraźni, podobnie jak niezbyt skromna, półprzezroczysta spódniczka. Długie, czarne rękawice związane były pasami, zaś czarne pończochy podkreślały jej zgrabne nogi. Nosiła fioletowe botki. W dłoni trzymała różdżkę z dynią, która przy gwałtownym ruchu wybuchała złowieszczym śmiechem.

„Czy oni nie mogli wymyślić tego święta w jakimś sensowniejszym momencie roku?” Spytała Rias. „Wiesz, takim... trochę cieplejszym, powiedzmy.”

„Powiedziałabym, że dla większości ludzi to nie jest problem, gdyż zwykle opatulają się kostiumami od stóp głów” odpowiedziała Akeno. „Po prostu my miałyśmy inny pomysł.”

„No tak” figlarnie uśmiechnęła się Rias. „Jestem pewna, że Issei będzie wniebowzięty, gdy nas zobaczy. Ta mała, słodziutka Asia ostatnio pozwala sobie na coraz więcej. Trzeba jej pokazać prawdziwie diabelską moc. Bo ktoś tu sobie gotów pomyśleć...”

„W piekle by nie uwierzyli, że ludzie wyobrażają sobie, iż diablice mogą chodzić ta ubrane” Akeno patrzyła na swój strój. „Że to ładne, to zgoda, ale żeby tak na co dzień...?”

„A właśnie, Akeno, czy mi się wydaje, czy ty ostatnio też podejrzanie często spędzasz z nim czas?”

„Och, ja? Ho ho ho, nie mam pojęcia, o czym pani mówi”

„Dobrze wiesz, Akeno” Rias zatrzymała się i spojrzała w oczy swej sługi. „Zresztą, zabrałam cie tylko dlatego, że jakoś tak głupio było samej mi tu chodzić. Chyba powinnam była jednak wybrać Koneko” Rias krytycznie spojrzała na Akeno, której strój miał seksowną siłę ognia nie ustępującą jej własnemu.

„Jesteś pani nazbyt podejrzliwa”

„Dziedziczka rodu Gremorych nie może być przesadnie podejrzliwa. Ech, o czym ja gadam. Chodźmy już, naprawdę w tym stroju jest zimno. To już zaraz tutaj”

Chwilę potem obie stały przed drzwiami domu.

„Zrobiłaś co kazałam?”

„Tak, oczywiście. Rodzice Isseia dostali dzisaj zaproszenie na kolację, więc nikt nam nie przeszkodzi”

„Wspaniale. A zatem...” Rias nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszała dźwięk otwieranego zamka.

„Cukierek albo... PSIKUS!” krzyknęły obie, prężąc się przed otwartymi szeroko drzwiami. Rias nie mogła się pozbyć uczucia zazdrości, kiedy Akeno zrobiła to tuż obok niej, jakby celowo wypychając swój imponujący biust bardziej do przodu niż jej szefowa.

Rias pierwsza zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy w drzwiach spostrzegła wysokiego, postawnego mężczyznę w czarnej kurtce i znoszonych, skórzanych spodniach, pokrytych czerwonymi plamami. Jego twarz zakrywała naciągnięta na głowę czarna maska z zamkiem błyskawicznym w miejscu ust. Dwie niewielkie dziurki w miejscach oczu miały odpięte zamki i łypały z nich przekrwione, czerwone oczy. Na rękach miał grube, robocze rękawice. Przez krótką chwilę Rias chciała nawet pochwalić Isseia za fantastyczny strój, ale szybko zorientowała się, że postać, która przed nią stała, była o wiele za wysoka i zbyt dobrze zbudowana, aby móc być jej ulubionym pionkiem.

„Ups, pomył...” chciała powiedzieć Rias, kątem oka zauważając dopiero teraz, że wybrały sąsiedni dom. Ale zanim zdążyła dokończyć, wysoki mężczyzna wyciągnął do przodu ręce i schwycił nimi szybko obie dziewczyny wciągając je do środka i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ogarnęła je na chwilę całkowita ciemność, a zaskoczenie sprawiło, że nie zdążyły zareagować, kiedy uderzenia w głowę pozbawiły je zmysłów.

„Unghhnnnn....” westchnęła Rias, kiedy powoli odzyskiwała zmysły. Zorientowała się, że leży na dywanie. Próbowała się podnieść, ale wtedy wyczuła, że jej nadgarstki są związane taśmą klejącą, podobnie jak jej nogi w kostkach. Taśmy użyto także jako knebla, przez co mogła wydawać wyłącznie nieartykułowane dźwięki. Nie mogąc nic więcej zrobić, rozejrzała się. Kiedy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do panującego w pomieszczeniu półmroku, spostrzegła, że leży na podłodze dużego pokoju. Tuż obok leżała Akeno, bezowocnie usiłująca uwolnić się.

Wtedy usłyszała kroki. Obróciła się, aby spostrzec, że do pokoju wchodzi ten, który je schwytał. Przebiegł ją dreszcz, kiedy go zobaczyła, bo teraz ta zakrywająca twarz maska wydawała się szczególnie upiorna. Mężczyzna podszedł do Akeno i klęknął koło niej. W jego ręce błysnął nóż. Brunetka kręciła głową, wydając „Nhhnnmmmphhmm!” z zakneblowanych ust. Tamten zignorował jej protesty i przeciął taśmę na jej nogach. Rias poczuła jakąś śladową ulgę, obawiała się bowiem, że nóż mógłby zostać użyty w innym, o wiele gorszym celu.

Zamaskowany mężczyzna rozsunął nogi Akeno i pochylił się. Chwilę później tłumione przez knebel jęki Himejimy wypełniły pomieszczenie, kiedy ruch ręki rozerwał jej majtki, a język mężczyzny zaczął lizać jej wilgotne łono. Jej nogi wisiały na jego ramionach, kiedy trzymał ją za biodra. Twarz „kapłanki błyskawic” wykrzywiał spazm, kiedy mężczyzna pieścił jej cipkę swoim szorstkim, ciepłym językiem. Rias pomyślała, że dla tej, która tak uwielbia dominować nad innymi to musi być zupełnie nowe doświadczenie.

Mężczyzna sięgnął ku piersiom Akeno, masując je i ściskając, czym sprawił, że jej westchnienia i jęki były teraz jeszcze głośniejsze. Rias poczuła zaskoczona, że słuchając i patrząc na to, ją także ogarnia jakieś dziwne podniecenie. Fakt, że była związana i zakneblowana był niepokojąco nowy i intensywny w doznania. Szarpnęła się kilka razy, ale taśma nie pękła, nieważne, jak bardzo by się nie starała. Nogi Akeno unosiły się i opadały, podobnie jak jej piersi. Wilgotny język mężczyzny bawił się teraz z jej łechtaczką, nie dając brunetce żadnych szans na uniknięcie fali obezwładniających rozkoszy.

Rias raz po raz ponawiała próby uwolnienia się, knebel ledwie tłumił jej jęki, kiedy obracała się z boku na bok, a jej nadgarstki tarły o siebie nawzajem, usiłując poluzować taśmę. Jednak była ona najwidoczniej owinięta kilka razy i solidnie zaciśnięta, gdyż wszystko to było bezowocne. Przeklinała własną głupotę i fakt, że nie zwróciła uwagi na adres. Niby w tamtej okolicy wszystkie domy były praktycznie takie same, dodatkowo był już wieczór, jednak nic nie usprawiedliwiało tego roztrzepania. Gdyby tylko nie myślała cały czas o tym, jak najlepiej wypaść przed Isseiem na tle reszty...

Mężczyzna wydawała się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na wysiłki Rias, skupiony całkowicie na mokrej cipce Akeno. Jego język wsuwał się głęboko w nią, kręcąc, smakując i zlizując soki brunetki, powodując, że jej stłumione w końcu jęki były coraz bardziej intensywne.

„Mhhhnmmhphmmm!!!!! Mmmmmm!!!” słychać było w całym pokoju, w akompaniamencie do wilgotnych odgłosów wydawanych przez język mężczyzny. Odziane w botki i rajstopy nogi Akeno wyprężyły się jak struny, kiedy mężczyzna lizał ją najgłębiej jak tylko mógł, by chwilę potem wywołać u niej intensywny orgazm. Soki spływały po jej udach, a rumieniec pokrył jej policzki. Dłonie zamaskowanego człowieka zamknęły się na piersiach Akeno, a jego palce ściskały jej duże, ciemne sutki, twarde i sztywne jak diamenty.

Rias nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że zobaczy Akeno w takiej sytuacji. Widok ten był niespodziewanie wręcz stymulujący, Rias czuła, że jej majtki robią się wilgotne, a sutki sztywnieją od samego patrzenia na to i słuchania tych dźwięków. Nadal próbując się uwolnić, pocierała udami o siebie. To uczucie narastającego podniecenia wywołane patrzeniem na to, jak ktoś dominował Akeno, było nieznośnie obezwładniające. Złapała się na tym, że nie mogła oderwać wzroku od nagich, jędrnych piersi Himejimy, na których zamykały się ręce nieznanego mężczyzny, ugniatając je niczym ciasto.

Mężczyzna rozpiął zamek w swoich skórzanych spodniach, aby uwolnić z nich swój nabrzmiały członek. Rias patrzyła jak zaczarowana, kiedy Akeno bezsilnie szarpała się w więzach, a zamaskowany facet, nie przejmując się jej protestami, wszedł w jej wilgotną, ciepłą szparkę. Rudowłosa próbowała coś krzyknąć, ale taśma skutecznie stłumiła jej głos do pozbawionych znaczenia „Mhphhhmmm!”. Musiała patrzeć, jak Himejima jest brana przez zamaskowanego człowieka, który je schwytał.

Okryte fioletowymi pończochami długie nogi Akeno bezsilnie kopały powietrze, kiedy znajdujący się między jej udami mężczyzna wchodził w nią, nadziewając brunetką raz po raz na swój duży, twardy penis. Jej jęki, mimo knebla, były jeszcze głośniejsze i pełne desperacji. Słychać było jego westchnięcia, wydawane niskim gardłowym głosem gdy napierał na nią. Z każdymkolejnym pchnięciem był coraz głębiej mokrej, ciepłej i ciasnej cipki Himejimy. Była całkowicie w jego mocy i nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Pochylił nieco okrytą skórzaną maską głowę i schylił się ku jej dużym, nagim piersiom. Jego długi język zaczął krążyć wokół jej ciemnych, twardych sutków, pozostawiając wokół nich lepkie ślady. Sprawiło to, że przyspieszył ruchy, całkowicie już zagłębiając się w cipce Akeno. Zacisnął zęby na jednym z jej sutków, podgryzając go, co wywołało kolejny jęk „kapłanki błyskawic”.

Intensywny zapach seksu sprawiał, że Rias rzucała się po podłodze, na wszelkie sposoby usiłując uwolnić, jednocześnie walcząc z narastającym w niej gwałtownie podnieceniem. Czuła, jak po wewnętrznych stronach jej ud spływa wilgoć. Krople potu perliły się na jej czole. Jej twarde sutki ocierały się o materiał stroju. Oczy miała jednak cały czas utkwione w Himejimie. Z dziwną, perwersyjną wręcz przyjemnością patrzyła jak jej przyjaciółka jest posuwana przez nieznanego, zamaskowanego człowieka. Jego członek zanurzał się w niej z każdym, głębokim pchnięciem.

„Mmmmm...” wydał z siebie niski pomruk, dochodząc. Jego ręce zacisnęły się na biodrach Akeno, podczas gdy wszedł w nią po raz ostatni, wystrzeliwując swoje nasienie głęboko w niej. Jęki brunetki przeszły w westchnienia, kiedy powoli wychodził z niej, pozostawiając ją rozciągniętą na ziemi. Nasienie kapało spomiędzy jej nóg, a wydatne, nagie piersi unosiły się i opadały z każdym, głębokim oddechem.

Rias obserwowała, jak mężczyzna wstaje i ponownie unieruchamia nogi Akeno, wiążąc je w kostkach, a następnie w kolanach taśmą. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni zwój liny. Przeciągnął ją między piersiami Himejimy, a następnie wokół nich, co sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej uwydatniała dwie duże, półkule. Kolejna porcja liny została przerzucona między nogami dziewczyny, przez co całość stworzyła jedną uprząż, ściśle obciągniętą wokół jej ciała. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch, sprawiał, że lina wżynała się w mokrą cipkę Akeno. Dziewczyna jęczała, jakby chciała poprosić, aby przestał, jednak knebel sprawiał, że żadne z jej słów nie było czytelne.

Dla panny Gremory sam fakt, że jej przyjaciółka mogła o coś kogoś prosić, był tak wielkim zaskoczeniem, że niemal nie zauważyła, kiedy mężczyzna skończył krępować Akeno i ruszył w jej stronę. Po raz ostatni podjęła wysiłki, aby się uwolnić, licząc, że może przez ten cały czas udało jej się choć trochę poluzować taśmę. Nadzieje okazały się jednak płonne. Zamaskowany człowiek pochylił się nad nią i obrócił na brzuch. Riasa drżała, kiedy jego ręka masowała jej kształtne pośladki. Cały czas słyszała w uszach jęki Akeno, której lina nie dawała odrobiny wytchnienia.

Rias poczuła, jak silna ręka zdziera jej majtki. Próbowała jakoś stawiać opór, ale na jej pośladki spadł klaps, zaraz potem następny, pozostawiając na nich czerwone, piekące ślady. Rias zrozumiała lekcję i przestała się szarpać, zaciskając zęby w bezsilnej złości, kiedy obca ręka macała jej tyłek. Ale kiedy zdecydowanym ruchem mężczyzna rozchylił jej pośladki, a zaraz potem poczuła, że coś się wciska pomiędzy nie, to nie była w stanie powstrzymać się od szarpnięć. Czuła, jakby jakaś wilgotna maź została wciśnięta w jej wnętrze. Próbowała walczyć, nie chcą poddawać się upokarzającemu traktowaniu.

„SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!” kolejna seria piekących klapsów tylko trochę uspokoiła rudowłosą, bo gdy zamaskowany mężczyzna wszedł w nią od tyłu, wciskając swój członek w jej kształtny zadek, Rias wciąż się szarpała, rzucając się jak ryba na brzegu. Czuła ból, jakby ktoś wciskał w nią metalowy, rozgrzany pal. Kiedy z niej wyszedł, westchnęła z ulgą, ale trwało to tylko chwilkę, bo zaraz potem ponowił szturm.

„Ghhnnmphhmmmm!!!!! Aaargghnnnpmmm!!!!” jęczała głośno, kiedy jej ciało ocierało się o pokrywający podłogę dywan, popychane mocnymi ruchami bioder obcego mężczyzny, który powoli, ale systematycznie wchodził w nią coraz mocniej. Jego członek wciskał się w jej ciasny odbyt, rozpychając go coraz bardziej. Mężczyzna cicho chichotał, jej opór najwyraźniej go bawił, co jakiś czas dawał też jej solidnego klapsa. W drugim kącie pomieszczenia, Akeno jęczała cicho, jej ciało wciąż stymulowane było przez ciasno związaną linę. Rias nie widziała jej już, ale wciąż słyszała.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak bezsilna. Zakneblowana nie mogła używać żadnej magii, a fakt, że robił z nią to wszystko zwykły człowiek, potęgował poczucie bezradności. Seks analny był dla niej nowym, nieznanym doświadczeniem, czuła się absolutnie podporządkowana i zdominowana, co podkreślały klapsy. Całe życie czuła się silna i władcza, ale teraz wszystko to ulotniło się z niej.

Ręka nieznajomego chwyciła garść jej bujnych, rudych włosów i szarpnęła do tyłu, zmuszając Rias do uniesienia głowy. Pchnięcia były coraz mocniejsze i głębsze, urozmaicane od czasu do czasu kolejnymi klapsami, których echo odbijało się od ścian pokoju. Panna Gremory nie wiedziała, czy po czymś takim będzie w stanie szybko usiąść na tyłku. Mężczyzna wchodził w nią już do końca, nadziewając na swojego sztywnego członka. Łzy płynęły z jej oczu, oddychała przez nos, starając się poradzić z upokorzeniem. Ale nie mogła. Czuła, że ten obcy, nieznany mężczyzna zdobył nad nią całkowite panowanie i kontrolę.

Gdy w końcu doszedł, głęboko w niej, Rias poczuła jak jej tyłek wypełnia jego ciepłe, gęste nasienie. Trzymał ją mocno, aż skończył, by dopiero wtedy wyjść z niej. Rias czuła, jak z mokrym „plop” wyciąga członka z jej tyłka. Mężczyzna wstał i sięgnął po kolejny zwój liny, krępując nim Rias tak jak poprzednio zrobił to z Akeno. Po chwili jednym ruchem zdarł z jej ust taśmę. Otworzyła szeroko usta, łapiąc powietrze, a wtedy wcisnął jej w nie czerwoną, plastikową kulkę, której rzemyk obwiązał wokół jej głowy. Ślina ściekała kącikami ust rudej, podczas gdy kulka trzymała się mocno w jej ustach.

Obrócił ją na plecy i obnażył jej piersi. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę po czym zamknął palce na jej sutkach, ściskając je i obracając, aż stały się twarde. Następnie do jednego z nich przyłożył plastikowy przedmiot i okleił go taśmą, mocując go tym samym na miejscu. Chwilę potem to samo zrobił z jej drugą piersią.

„Mhhhhmmmmphhmmm!!!!” jęczała zakneblowana Rias, kiedy oba przedmioty zaczęły wibrować, drażniąc jej sutki i wysyłając fale przyjemności i podniecenia. Mężczyzna kontynuował, wsuwając w jej odbyt kilka połączonych ze sobą kulek, a w cipkę – dildo. Rias drżała, każdy ruch sprawiał, że coś stymulowało jej rozgrzane ciało jeszcze mocniej. Soki spływały po jej nogach.

Zamaskowany człowiek szarpnął ją za włosy, zmuszając aby na kolanach szła za nim. Gdy doszli do sofy, pchnął ja na nią, tak że jej tyłek był wypięty do góry. Chwilę potem tuż obok niej znalazła się Himejima.

„Słissssz!” powietrze przeciął świst, kiedy na pośladki Rias spadł cios. „Słiiissssz!” kolejny świst, ale teraz zduszony kneblem jęk wydobył się z ust Akeno. Cienka witka uderzała raz za razem a żadna z nich nie wiedziała, której tyłek otrzyma kolejny cios. Czasem były zadawane na przemian, czasem po kilka naraz. Obie dziewczyny jęczały chóralnie, choć kneble tłumiły większość wydawanych przez nie odgłosów. W końcu nastał kres. Ich krągłe tyłeczki były poznaczone cienkimi liniami uderzeń. Obie drżały, nie wiedząc, czy za chwilę nie spadnie kolejna seria bolesnych razów.

Mężczyzna siadł na sofie, a Rias i Akeno zmusił do klęknięcia. Wyjął kneble z ich ust, dając im odetchnąć tylko na krótką chwilę, po czym posunął im swojego sterczącego członka. W dłoni trzymał witkę, którą przed chwilą smagał ich tyłki. Poruszył nią raz, wymownie, a obie natychmiast zrozumiały i zaczęły na przemian lizać jego członka. Uśmiechnął się pod maską, klepiąc je po głowach i mrucząc, podczas gdy Akeno lizała jego jądra, a Rias ssała członka. Żadna z diablic nie myślała nawet o oporze. Jeden ruch ręki tego mężczyzny sprawiał, że drżały z przerażenia. Zrozumiały, że on teraz jest ich absolutnym panem i władcą.

Godzinę później drzwi domu otworzyły się. Mężczyzna wyszedł, a tuż za nim, na czworakach, wyszły Rias i Akeno, obie ze smyczami przyczepionymi do obręczy na szyjach Rias miała sztuczne kocie uszy, pluszowe rękawice i buty wyglądające jak kocie łapy oraz stanik i majtki w podobnym fasonie. Akeno miała na głowie niewielkie rogi, zaś ubrana była w kuse bikini w kolorach żółtym i czarnym. Obie posłusznie podążały za swoim nowym panem. Kiedy dotarły do jednego z okolicznych domów, mężczyzna zadzwonił. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich jego kolega, obie zniewolone diablice zapiszczały słodziutkimi głosikami, machając swoimi wydatnymi biustami.

„Cukierek albo....PSIKUS!!!!”


End file.
